LoR:Rise/Chapter 5. Revenant
...And Warmth Came Into Me. "Argorok, where are we going?" Saria ask quietly. "To find Relyt." I reply. "Do you know where he is?" Marie ask as well. "Yes." I answer. "But we're going to the Tower of Gods? He couldn't be there." Saria whispers. "I know, but the triforce is telling me that he is there." I say to her. I stop, turn around and show them my hand. The Triforce of Wisdom blinks in the direction of the tower. "Remember it blinks in the direction of the other triforce if I'm trying to find it? I just don't understand why it won't let me find Darvus..." I say quietly. I stare at it for awhile. This is bad. It won't even detect the presence of him. It showed me where Relyt was when he went to The Bay. But then again it stopped at a certain but then regained his trace later. Maybe this is Majora work? I should have checked while I was in the bug... Fuck. I turn around and look forward. I see Lizalfos coming this way. It doesn't seem like they noticed us though. I open my arms and push the girls in another direction. I don't say anything for they already know. We back track a bit and decide to cross the river. We head towards Lon Lon Ranch. Coming up to it I notice that the house if full of Lizalfos. We sneak around back and move behind the barn. They must have been the patrol of this part. Interesting. "Argorok, it's starting to get dark. I don't know about this. I think we need to find somewhere to rest." Saria musters out in scarred tone. I look back to see her and Marie holding hands. Their faces pale and scarred. They're shaking as well. I look at the sky, the sun has gone down. I look at my hand, the triforce is glowing golden. Relyt's near. "Just a little bit more babe, he's really close. Calm on, we're almost there." I say in a hopeful tone with a smile. They nod and we continue. As I take one more step, Saria grabs my hand. I hold it tight and continue. Relyt's close. We have to hurry while we're still heading to the same location... I hope it's Relyt... It doesn't take much time before we get to the Tower of Gods. Or at least I thought. I hadn't really looked at the sky much to when I finally looked, it was dark. Possibly midnight. "Okay, we're here Argorok. Where is he?" Saria whispers. "I... I don't know." I whisper back. I look at my hand, nothing. The triforce is gone. The Revenant I look back to see nothing. I take a stop to catch my breath. "Son of a bitch... I think I lost him..." I look back to see a figure dashing my way. "Fuck!" I scream and take off again. I zig-zag through trees. I look up and see the Tower of Gods. I sprint faster and dive through the trees. I look back and see the figure still coming. "I'm done with running. Try this on, TRIFORCE RAGE!" I scream out as I put both my hands together. I pull my hands apart as a red energy swirls in them. I force it at the figure and a red blast fires out. It uproots trees and scars the ground but the figure is gone. "Heheh. That's how we do it." I say as I whipe my lip. "RELYT!!!" a voice from my side screams at me. I turn and look to see Argorok, Saria and some girl. I wave and run at them. "Relyt!" Argorok screams at me as he tackles me. "Argorok! What the hell? Where'd you come from man?" I ask out curiously. "We escaped Majora's cell and came looking for you. The triforce led us here!" He answers. "Triforce! I forgot that it could lead us to each other." I chuckle. "Yeah, but bro, what was that about? You just desolated trees and gave away our position!" Argorok ask out frantically. "Grr. Let's get inside the tower and I'll explain everything." I quickly spit while looking around. "We can't. Majora put a barrier around the tower. There's no way in." Argorok sorrowfully says. "Fuck! Well Lon Lon is up ahead. We can hide there." I say. "I don't know. That blast surely signal some patrol. There's no way we could get there. I think we need to set up a quick defense." He suggest. "I guess... wait!" I quickly say as I pull out my charm and locate my horses. They're at Lake Hylia. I send for them right away. I look at them. Their faces all curious. Suddenly Veil and my other horse, Steel, come to us from the woods. Argorok smiles and hops on Steel with Saria. I get on Veil with the other girl. We dash off to Lon Lon. We cross the river and head around Lake Hylia. We get to the Lon Lon with out trouble. "Here, lets get into the barn. The patrol is gone. I'll grab a bit of vegies and head in." Argorok says. I nod and take the horses in. I hide them behind a stack of hay and feed them a bit. "Okay, you girls go take the ladder up and I'll wait for Argorok." I say to Saria and the girl. "Okay Relyt. Come on Marie, lets see if anything is up there." Saria says. I watch them go up starring at the other girl, Marie. Ooo, nice end ma'am. I dash to the door and peep though a hole. I look around see the patrol returning. "Where's Argorok?" I whisper to myself. Suddenly warps in to barn. "Farore's Wind?" I ask with a smile. "You already know." He replies. "Good, patrol returned. Come, the girls are upstairs." << Past Next >>